1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for computer add-on cards and particularly a heat dissipation device mounted onto a VGA (video graphic array) card for dissipation heat generated by the VGA card.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to enable desktop and other computers to rapidly process graphics and game technology, add-on units, generally referred to as “graphics cards” or “VGA cards”, are often installed in computer devices. Such cards comprise a separate processor, called a GPU (graphics processor unit). The GPU generates a large amount of heat during operation. When the temperature of the GPU exceeds a certain level, the GPU may malfunction, or in the worst case fail outright. For this reason, a heat sink is commonly installed on the GPU to dissipate the heat generated by the GPU and other electronic components adjacent to it into ambient air. Generally, the heat sink comprises a base and a plurality of fins mounted on the base. The base is attached on the GPU mounted on the VGA card so as to absorb the heat. A fan is installed at a lateral side of the fins. An airflow is generated by the fan to flow through channels of the fins, thereby taking the heat away. However, temperature in the computer enclosure can still become relatively high and if the hot airflow flowing through the fins is not instantly exhausted out of the computer enclosure, the hot airflow may adversely affect heat dissipation performance of the computer system.
Accordingly, what is needed is a heat dissipation device with an enhanced heat dissipation performance.